Gift
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: *Revised* *COMPLETE* "Well Vegeta I must say, in light of your recent…'performance' on the planet Filuth in the 7C sector I've arranged a little gift for you in your room." Frieza said with a slight cackle. Vegeta's eyes widened in sheer suspicion and shock. His father had warned Vegeta about any sort of kindness from Frieza. The monster was simply not capable of it. B/V AU, No OOC
1. 1 - lightning all around me

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: For many of you, you will be surprised and then realise that I'm updating this story! :) **

**For those of you who are new to this story I wrote it over 3 years ago. I have had writers block recently while trying to complete this stories sequel 'change' so I thought I would revisit this story, make it longer and more in depth to hopefully kick start the imagination.**

**I am just adding to this story, not changing it. **

**It is an AU, short in length with the usual fluff and smut! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter1:  
_lightning all around me_

Frieza's tail whip to and fro in anticipation, Vegeta could feel the evil tyrant's pure enjoyment of the situation. Somehow he couldn't make sense of it. Vegeta had just completed a mediocre mission; Frieza didn't like to push the young Saiyan for fear of him ascending into a powerful warrior capable of destroying the wicked lizard and to finally free his people. Vegeta knew Frieza only held him here to keep an eye on him and also to keep his father from getting any ideas about rebelling. Vegeta bowed as he sensed the lord wanted to speak to him.

"Well Vegeta I must say, in light of your recent…'performance' on the planet Filuth in the 7C sector I've arranged a little gift for you in your room." Frieza said with a slight cackle.

Vegeta's eyes widened in sheer suspicion and shock. His father had warned Vegeta about any sort of kindness from Frieza. The monster was simply not capable of it, there was always an ulterior motive. It usually meant a trap of some sort. Vegeta looked up into Frieza's eyes searching for the real truth. He was met with cold dark eyes; no he would not get the truth. As per usual.

"Thankyou lord Frieza… You honour me!" Vegeta said obediently on one knee.

Zarbon and Dodorian chuckled at Frieza's side. Vegeta shot them a glare; of course this was a trap. And those two metal heads were in on it. As per usual.

"That is all Vegeta, please enjoy this gift I have given you!" Frieza said shooing the Saiyan away.

"Sire…" Vegeta muttered as he left the grand hall.

This was a trap. But what, Vegeta could never have guessed.

* * *

_5 years earlier_

Vegeta sat outside his father's royal chambers on Vegeta-sei. His father had been visited by some of Frieza's messengers. Frieza was a new and terrible force that had plagued over the Saiyan sector. The Saiyans had lost many battles to his troops, it was rumoured that Frieza was so powerful that he took on many forms. He had come to Vegeta-sei demanding an audience with the King, presumably to command him to pledge his allegiance or he would destroy the entire Saiyan race. Frieza was just as frightening as a diplomat as his power was legendary in battle. King Vegeta was having difficulty holding the tyrant at bay. This it seemed was their last chance for their continued existence.

Vegeta had heard raised voices, then they were muffled. He could sense his father giving up. What exactly he had given up the young prince didn't know, but would learn very soon.

The huge wooden doors opened and Vegeta, a young 15 years old sat up straighter as his father emerged with the Tyrant on his tail. His father looked at him and sighed quietly.

Vegeta's arm was grabbed by Frieza's goons; it was the last he ever saw of his beloved Vegeta-sei.

* * *

_Present_

Vegeta cursed at every footstep as he stormed down the hallway. He had no idea what Frieza was planning, but he had to put a stop to it immediately. He was sick of being the monsters plaything. Working in slavery for the past five years had taken its toll on the prince. He no longer cared for anything other than power, to become the strongest, to destroy this place! Vegeta clenched his fists while he contemplated his situation. He was a different breed to most, Frieza delighted in making the proud prince bow. Every single time he went down on his knee it made Vegeta slightly more oppressed and slightly more obsessed with ultimate freedom. When his time came he would wreak an absolute wave of destruction on this place, as the gods as his witness he would destroy the one named Frieza in the most horrifying and merciless way possible. He would almost die himself watching that slimy creatures expression, when he, Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans became the legendary Super Saiyan!

When Vegeta was taken from his home, from his mother, from his people he could not forgive his father. Perhaps he should kill that traitor as well? What kind of spineless king gives up his only one true heir to become a pawn in this game. It was Vegeta's birth right to sit on that throne gracing the high court of Vegeta-sei. He would never forgive that fool.

Vegeta's life had become one big game, one of revenge, deceit and hatred. There was nothing left for him now other than his ultimate goal. He was well aware that his obsession with gaining back his life may very well end it. He had pictured himself giving in, giving up and just ending it all there and then. It usually came in the form of a dream, when he became so sick of kneeling and biting his tongue. Of being mocked and spat at. A prideful Prince reduced to a common play toy was too much to bear at times. His mind became weak and entertained the idea of killing himself.

But the pride was too strong.

It pulled him up off the dark cold floor and gave him new vigour in life. His goal and pride were all he had left in this world. Yes, he would wreak havoc and mayhem.

Vegeta stopped and stood in front of his living quarters. He looked down at his feet momentarily then sighed. He would keep his wits about him, whatever it was behind those doors. It would not be the downfall of this mighty Prince! He had so much left to prove, this 'gift' would not be his undoing. Whatever it was, he would face it head on and with a clear mind. Vegeta took another breath in, voided his mind of thought and proceeded.

The doors slid open.

There on his floor.

In front of him.

Was an unconscious, beaten woman.

A blue haired woman.

* * *

"A… woman?" Nappa asked in a whisper.

The two Saiyan's sat in the dining hall. It was where all Frieza's henchmen ate, even Frieza himself on some occasions. Nappa had been sent with Vegeta-sei to Frieza's home planet of Polar-sei. It was condition of Vegeta's father that Vegeta's battle partner accompanies him. Vegeta was somewhat annoyed at this; it could have been anyone but Nappa. He was strong yes; he was also commander of the royal army on Vegeta-sei. But he was completely useless in using his brain. Vegeta's life had become so calculated that Nappa was a hindrance on him.

"Yes, a woman. I just can't work it out. What is he up to?" Vegeta mumbled back stuffing his mouth full of meat.

"I know what King Vegeta told us as we left, but… How could a woman ever be a trap?" Nappa smirked.

"Nappa, Frieza never gives 'gifts', it is certainly a trap. I cannot simply get rid of her, it would be seen as an insult, and yes that is probably what he wants me to do. He has me backed into a corner; he is forcing my hand to take this gift of his." Vegeta hissed.

"Pass her my way Vegeta, that's no insult… and plus it's been years since we've…" Nappa started.

"Enough Nappa! I don't want to know…" Vegeta spat as he suddenly lost his appetite.

The thought of Nappa like that with a woman was truly disgusting, it was too much for him to stomach.

"What is our assignment this time?" Nappa asked changing the subject quickly.

"The same old C-class crap we are always given!" Vegeta said standing up.

"06:00 in the loading dock and make sure you aren't late this time" He said to Nappa, turned and walked away.

* * *

Vegeta was walking back to his room after a training match. His room did have an en suite where he usual bathed after getting sweaty from training but he had been avoiding his room since his new 'gift' from Frieza was presently living there. He had taken a shower at the training quarters instead.

He entered his room and went to check on the female, who had been put in an adjoining room. He had taken her to the local physician and he was told she had to stay there for a number of days while she recovered. She had been badly beaten, usually the rejuvenation tank would have sufficed but they were all being currently used by a huge troop that had come back unsuccessfully from a rather hard mission. That is where Vegeta should have been, out there pushing his body to its limits. To get stronger, of course Frieza would never allow that.

The woman was sleeping, or still passed out. He couldn't tell.

Walking into his bedroom he began to undress. He was never one to sleep in any sort of clothing. He liked to be naked when he could be, which wasn't often.

He walked over to his bed, slipped the covers down and hoped in. lying in bed after a hard training session was what he looked forward to most. As his mind started to drift off it suddenly was awash of memories from his homeland. The trees, the mountains, the afternoon sun that use to spread through his palace bedroom like a warm blanket. He sighed as his goal only intensified in his mind.

"This 'gift' will not be the end of me" He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the newly written version. **


	2. 2 - Destruction in your eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Hi all, as you know I am rewriting this story. I'm delving a bit more into Vegeta and Bulma's thoughts and their strange relationship, also more into Vegeta and his hatred for his father.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
_Destruction in your eyes_

Bulma reached in and washed the bathtub. How could a man loose so much hair? Black hair everywhere! It even got into her food. She had been in this hellhole for over two weeks now. Suffering a massive blow to the head she had temporarily lost her memories. She had no idea where she was, who she was or how she ended up washing this bathroom full of malted black prince hair.

She sighed and pushed her blue hair behind her ears. The Prince as he asked her to refer to him as had not said much to him. He was usually out on missions, training or eating. From what she could tell he had no friends or family, not even a girlfriend. Although she couldn't imagine any sane woman being with him out of her own freewill. He didn't say much, but when he did he was quite pompous, rude and arrogant. He had a huge chip on his shoulder.

Bulma spent most of her days cleaning up after the prince, he had told her she would keep the small living quarters tidy, cook him meals when he asked her and keep out of his way or she would be sent to the dining hall kitchen where she would share a tiny room with eight other slaves. As much as Prince Vegeta was a jerk, she didn't mind it here. As far as captors went, he wasn't so bad.

Bulma whipped her forehead and sat on the edge of the bath. She had been thinking a lot about who she was. Tiny snippets of memories were filtering through, but as she went to grab them from her unconscious they sometimes slipped back away. Frustrated with trying to remember she usually just tried to let them flow back freely. Prince Vegeta never pushed conversation to who she was. Although the physician had told him she would suffer some memory loss, he seemed to care about as much as some small stain on the bottom of his boot.

He took no interest in her what so ever. Which was fine by Bulma, she just wished he would at least give her some answers. Like why was she beat so badly? Where did she come from?

* * *

Vegeta awoke as a load bang arrived at his door. The pounding only continued as he grumbled something about being awoken at an ungodly hour. He reached the door with only underwear on, rubbing his half open eyes he reached for the handle. The second he opened it he knew what this ungodly knock of the door was about.

His father.

* * *

She awoke at a thunder on the door. Jumping up in her bed she heard the prince get up and grumbled. Nothing unusual there, he wasn't exactly the most happy being alive. Especially if he was woken up. Bulma heard the mumbling of a conversation but couldn't work out any words, or what the conversation was about. Maybe it was a new mission. Maybe it was something else. She lay her head back down on the pillow and got comfortably. Her room was reasonably big, at least for slave quarters. She had a few different changes of clothes, all were plain and not very form fitting. Not like the Princes battle suit. That left nothing to the imagination. She was quite thankful she didn't have to wear something so tight.

She heard the door close again and Vegeta started toward her room. She suddenly panicked. Who was it at the door and why was he walking in her direction! What could it have to do with her? He swung her door open, no knock or warning. She could have been naked. Although he knew she didn't sleep naked.

"I'm leaving immediately! Pack my stuff while I get ready" He said then walked away leaving her door wide open.

"Oh...ok" She mumbled.

Still somewhat asleep she got out of bed and put slippers on her feet. A small comfort the Prince allowed her.

She got up and wrapped a big coat around her; it was always freezing on this planet. She proceeded to the main bedroom where Vegeta had already started to shower in the en suite. She was getting use to him now, he was short and blunt in conversation. But she supposed it was better that way. She heard the water spatting and running over his body as she shoved uniforms and gear into a bag for him.

She stopped and wondered where he was going that was so urgent. Even on missions he usually got warning. And did this mean he was leaving her behind? She enjoyed the time alone when he was away on missions, which was regularly. But this seemed out of the ordinary. She may not remember anything about herself but she seemed to be a quick thinker and not much got passed her sharp mind. She was intelligent that was for sure.

Hopefully this was longer than the three day missions he was working recently. Vegeta emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his body. Droplets were still beading off his body as he looked over to her. She grabbed a battle suit and walked it over to him. She tried not to stare at him. He did have a very attractive body, his muscles were so well formed. Plus he always smelt delicious. It wasn't hard to see he was a handsome man. He wouldn't have a hard time attracting someone. Bulma guessed his amazing personality probably won out though and kept most away. Just what he was aiming for she guessed.

They got the rest of his belongings together and Vegeta headed for the front door.

"Don't step out of this room unless you have to, do you understand? There should be enough tokens here for you to order your meals to be delivered" He warned.

Why didn't he want her leaving? Did he think she would run, surely he knew she wouldn't get far. She would be recaptured or worse.

"Of course sire…" She had come to learn to call him.

"I will be a few weeks, if anyone asks I've told you nothing" Vegeta informed her.

"Right…" She nodded as they finally moved to leave.

"One more thing" Vegeta said walking up to her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her so her small frame hit his chest. She gasped and looked down. Bulma didn't want to look up at him. She could feel his intense stare penetrating her. She felt the rise and fall of his chest, and god! He smelt good.

Vegeta could feel her body start to shake a little, she was a small female. Weak. He grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look up at him. She was blushing madly. Vegeta raised his eyebrow. She continued to look into his eyes, she looked so confused.

Vegeta could feel her body moving in closer to him as her cheeks burnt under his touch.

Satisfied with his experiment he let go of her and slightly pushed her away. Bulma was in a complete state of confusion as he left the room with his bags packed. Closing the door behind him without any further eye contact.

Bulma reached up and felt her chin where the Prince had been holding her. What was that all about?

* * *

Vegeta strolled down the hall toward Nappa's living quarters. He had grabbed the slave girl, and her reaction was not at all what he expected.

He had guessed for the past few weeks that she was a spy. Spying on what exactly he didn't know. Maybe she was sent to kill him in his sleep? Nonsense, he was too quick witted for that and Frieza knew it. What was this 'gift'?

She had reacted to his touch like most women he encountered did. He knew he was attractive to females. He didn't care much for intimate contact. At times it was a nice way to let off steam after a match or a long trip away. But he mostly kept to himself.

The girl had lent into him ,her cheeks flushed. Was she attracted to him? The physician did say she had memory loss. She must not remember being kidnapped and made to be his slave buy submission. No, whoever she was before was still buried deep in her mind. Vegeta had tried to work out what race she was, the physician had no answers. Of course he may know but was withholding the information on Frieza's orders.

Who was she?

Come to think of it, he didn't even know her name. Did she know her own name?

Vegeta sighed as he reached Nappa's living quarters.

No use thinking about it now. He had more pressing matters at hand, what exactly did his father want?

* * *

Vegeta arrived on Vegeta-sei after their lengthy four day travel through space. He had left without notifying anyone. He had managed to convince the guards on duty at the launching pad that he was on a secret mission for Frieza. That story wouldn't hold up long. Frieza would find out where he went, it would mean trouble. But Vegeta had un finished business here on Vegeta-sei and he was determine to know why. Why he was sold to that monster as a slave!

Nappa was excited to be going home. Vegeta, well he was apprehensive. Why had his father risked Vegeta's life by summoning him here? Not once had his own father treated him as a board piece on a game but twice now. Was his father so ruthless he cared not of the safety of his son? Or was it something else?

Vegeta rushed to meet his father. five years had passed, would he now get the answer he so desperately craved. He hated admitting he was desperate. But he could deny it to him, he was. He was a desperate Prince. One day that would all change when he killed his father and retook the throne.

Ungrateful swine.

* * *

Bulma laid out the clothes she had just washed. She would now have to steam them and put them away. Vegeta's were all very similar, only changing in colour. After this was done she would have the afternoon to herself. Vegeta had begun to teach her the native language as well as his own Saiyan language so she could complete his paperwork. She picked up the languages so quickly that it even slightly impressed the Prince. She would sit back and read this afternoon, there was no other work for her to complete considering Vegeta had been gone for four days now.

Vegeta had been a very solitary man, he didn't say much other than order her around. She sometimes noticed him deep in thought. When he ate, while he checked over the paperwork. There was something in his eyes that she just found simply fascinating. He was a deep person she could tell, so many layers to him. He was completely encased inside his own little world. He didn't let anyone in. Even that Nappa guy seemed to not know Vegeta all that closely. There was a fire place inside the living quarters. It had been on full ball since she could remember due to the shivering cold nights. As Vegeta gazed into the destructive flames his eyes reflected the image and it looked as his eyes were burning as he contemplated something. She wondered if Vegeta was a prisoner here too, there were no other Saiyans here other than Nappa. Was he taken from his home world too?

She thought back to his departure and the way he had grabbed her. He was surprised to see her reaction, she could tell. Even though she was afraid of the Prince she had to admit she was warming up to him. She was starting to understand his mannerisms and what they meant. The way the Prince acted around her she could tell she hadn't been his slave for long. He still felt uncomfortable around her. Which is why it shocked her when he had pulled her body up against his. His body was so tight and hard, his big arms surrounding her. She felt her face grow hot again.

Wow, was she turned on?

Bulma had to admit, he did smell so good to her. She just didn't know what it was. Laying down on his bed she snuggled into the covers. She hadn't changed his bed yet, maybe she should in case he came back?

No, she would leave it like this for a little while longer.

She turned her head to the side and nuzzled the pillow. How nice it was to relax while he was gone. She found herself slightly inhaling the scent of Vegeta from this bed. He was a handsome guy, cold and distant. But attractive none the less! And his smell was just, addictive! As she lay there in the aroma of the prince a thought suddenly came to her mind.

_Bulma! That's my name, Bulma._

She sat straight up and got up off his bed. Her memory was coming back to her. How strange, it just seeped into her mind like a small droplet. Was it because she had been so relaxed laying on his bed? Was that the key, relaxing? Being comfortable and carefree like she was in that exact moment.

She smiled at the thought of her being able to regain her former self. Maybe she could finally figure out how she had gotten here. Did Vegeta bring her here? How come she had been so badly beaten? She had a feeling something was wadding just under the surface, a huge secret that was about to explode into her life.

* * *

**A/N: So that is chapter two done, what are your thoughts? Don't read through the reviews to find out what the 'gift' is from Frieza, find out the fun way ;)**


	3. 3 - Not sure how to feel about it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z**

**N/A: Bulma has been left alone on Polar-sei, will Vegeta get the answers he seeks from his father? **

* * *

Chapter 3:  
_Not sure how to feel about it_

Vegeta barely managed to get out of the pod; the crew at the launch pad helped the Prince out and called out for a medic. Vegeta waved them off.

"No! Let me go!" He hissed.

They backed off and let the Saiyan Prince stumble off into the complex. The two guards looked at each other confused. They noticed the absence of Nappa, what had happened on their latest mission?

Vegeta used the wall to help him stay upright. He had to reach the girl, he needed her to help him get to a ship to escape. There was nothing else he could do than to keep putting one foot in front of the other. He would not die like this, helpless and battered. No, he had much to accomplish.

The trip to Vegeta-sei had been a trap. Frieza had already killed the king, his mother and most of the Saiyan race. Few fled with their lives and escaped. Vegeta-sei was in complete disarray. Frieza had planned it from the start.

Vegeta pounded the wall gasping for air. That fiend! He would make him pay for destroying his home land. Yes, a very slow painful death was in order.

* * *

It had been a quiet afternoon when Bulma heard a thud at the door; she looked up from her book and quickly went to the door. She peeked out into the corridor and saw the Prince, passed out and lying injured on the floor.

_What?_

Vegeta never came here after a mission; he always went to the recover bay to hop in the rejuvenation tank. Bulma stuck her head out and looked up and down the corridor. Nobody was there. This was bad, something had gone wrong. Vegeta would only come here if he didn't feel safe going to the recovery bay. Bulma looked around, how was she going to get him inside?

* * *

Bulma ran her hands under the warm water. Vegeta's blood had stained her hands a pink colour. She tried hard to get it off. She knew from living here only a few weeks that it was never safe to show weakness. Even for the Prince. She quickly brought him inside, with a lot of effort. He was damn heavy! What exactly happened on the mission that he could go to the recovery bay?

She stopped his bleeding and bandaged him up, she hadn't had much experience. At least that was what she had thought. It seems she had known how to treat wounds, more memories coming back? She hoped so.

Now to let the Saiyan Prince rest.

Something had happened, something bad. And whatever it was he obviously couldn't go to the rejuvenation tanks like he normally would. Something had gone terribly wrong. And it wasn't safe here, she knew this and had started to pack to leave as soon as he was able to move.

Vegeta stirred and sat up. He looked over at Bulma who was still scrubbing her hands. She hadn't noticed that he was awake. He grimaced at his ribs, they were broken for sure. He looked around, he was on his bed. But he remembered passing out in the corridor. How did she manage to get him inside and up here?

"Uhh…" He moaned uncontrollably.

"You're awake!" Bulma stumbled over to him.

She looked genuinely concerned for him. He consider her, she had saved him. Her quick thinking had gotten him inside from the corridor. How did she do that?

"Barely, how did you get me in here?" He asked.

"Well I just transferred your weight onto something large and flat… and use it as a levy… and then…" She looked up, his expression was that of a very confused man.

"Never mind…" She trailed off.

"We have to go! It isn't safe" He managed to blurt out and tried to sit up.

Bulma started to get a bit nervous, what was wrong. He was scared too. This frightened her. She had never known him to be scared; even for the short time she had known him.

"What… what happened to you?" She asked.

"The King, my father is dead! My race has been wiped out" Vegeta spat.

Bulma looked down, his race? The Saiyans? They were gone, but how? How could a whole race disappear? She started to shake with fear. What was going to happen to them? She was just a slave, why was she pulled into this mess?

"We have to go now; we need to steal a ship!" He said standing up. This time not a sound came from the prince.

He was dealing with his pain, she knew how badly injured he was. He shouldn't even be moving, but he was putting on a brave face. He could sense her fear. He wanted to appear strong, in control. He was in charge, she didn't need to worry.

"I already packed our bags, I knew something was wrong" She admitted.

"Get them now, we are leaving" He ordered.

* * *

They had managed to get to the docks without detection, no one was around.

_Strange?_

This couldn't be true, something was up. He looked around for a suitable ship. Most were pods. He couldn't sit with the female in a pod, his injuries were to serious. A ship with a rejuvenation tank would be good. He couldn't see one though, he grunted in frustration. He was no use to anyone in this state. He needed to heal.

It was then he spotted an old cargo ship. He grabbed Bulma's hand and led her over to it. He typed in an access code and it opened perfectly without a problem. Bulma helped him up inside, and then they took off.

_This was all too easy._

* * *

Vegeta had warned they would be tracked down and killed by Frieza and his men. They weren't safe on most planets; they would need to head to a galaxy not under the cold empire.

Bulma looked over the controls; they seemed to talk to her in the same way she read the books. Even though they should be foreign to her, they weren't. They were so familiar to her that she started to play around with them and managed to destroy the signal the ship was emitting to base from the main control panel. Though she was baffled how she knew what it all was. She must have been some sort of technician, she knew these electronics just like she knew how to breathe.

"Now where to? Every planet is crawling with bases. Where can we hide?" Bulma murmured to herself looking through the ships maps and navigation system.

"Tell me, have you ever seen anyone like me or Frieza before?" Vegeta demanded from a chair.

He was re-wrapping his bandages that had come loose from the effort to get a ship, they were all bloodied and ruined. He was not wincing from the pain any more Bulma noted. He was hiding his pain well, were all warriors like this?

"Uh, well I still don't have all of my memory back yet, so I'm not sure" Bulma replied.

Vegeta grunted. There goes that plan. If he could only find out where she had come from they could try her home planet. She seemed to be intelligent, although very weak. There would not be any strong warriors on her planet. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea anyway.

Bulma went back to the navigation system and started to look around at different galaxies. One kept calling out to her, a rather barred spiral galaxy. Bulma stopped and raised her eyebrow. What was that she just called that galaxy now? A barred spiral galaxy. How did she know that? Could it be she had studied this galaxy before, she must have. She knew its description. She punched in a few commands and the ship start to take off. There were no bases in that galaxy. She didn't know what was there, but they had to try somewhere. Why not try the barred spiral galaxy first?

Vegeta looked over in her direction with high suspicion as she hunched over the controls. How did the slave girl know how to operate a ship? Much less one in another language? He continued to redress him as he contemplated what to do with her. Was she a traitor?

He remembered her face, how scared she was. That was no ruse, she was afraid. Because she was afraid for Vegeta and herself? Or for another reason.

But she had saved him had she not? Why would she do that only to kill him later? No, she wasn't Frieza's lackey. She was something else, if he kept on his toes around her he would eventually figure her secret out.

* * *

That night was restless for Bulma, she was remembering more and more by the hour. Her memories were like a flood gate now, pouring into her mind like a fast flowing river.

Vegeta had taken the captains quarters of the ship which was a small room. She had taken up in the workers room. It looked like it usually housed four people all on bunk beds.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the cold creaking ship, maybe it was the endless dark space. Bulma started to recall how she had become a slave. The memories were so vivid it was like she was reliving them. She tossed and turned in pain and horror as men grabbed her from her crashed ship. They began ripping off her clothes until they were only tatters on the ground. She screamed, scratched, hit, kicked, bit and wept in terror as they hit her, touched her and abused her. At one point she passed out from the pain they were making her endure. She thought for sure she was going to die there on that cold strange planet.

She had been in space after her and her father had found a little space pod in the remote mountains near West City. They used the technology from it to create their own. Bulma was out taking samples and data from neighbouring planets and systems when she had been shot at and her ship crashed.

When she awoke she was tied up in some sort of a dungeon, a weird purple lizard looking creature was there. It was blurry, she couldn't make out too much. But he was talking to her, laughing. Others were there too, she heard their voices. But she never saw them.

The pain and fear she felt were too much and they awoke her. She screamed out and started crying profusely. She could hardly breathe as she whimpered. She was all alone, captured and made a slave. She just wanted to go home, to earth! She pounded the bed with her fists and cried out. Tears flooded her eyes as she tried to fill her lungs with air when she felt hands slide under her body. Strong arms picked her up, she didn't resist, she let him carry her. She grabbed his shirt with closed fists and continued to weep with sorrow.

She was taken into the bathroom where she heard the water in the shower turn on. The room filled with steam as she kept her eyes shut tight. She tried to control her breathing now, to make sense of the sudden realisation of the horrible things that had happened to her. The reason her body hurt so much, inside and out.

She felt the Prince begin to undress her, he had her sitting up against the shower glass door. She put her arms up without hesitation. At the point in time, he could do whatever he liked. She was neither there in her body or there in the room. She was in her own little deep, dark horrible place. Full of fear and anger. Vegeta stopped at her under garments and bent down to her ear.

"Get in there, let it just wash away" He whispered.

Vegeta stood up and walked out closing the door behind him.

Bulma erupted in a new wave of sorrow. She grabbed her knees and held them tight. There were still scars on her body from the attack. She didn't even fully know what had happened to her body, to her soul. He was right, she needed to wash it all away. She reluctantly stood up and took her bra and underwear off. She stepped into the shower and sat down again. Hugging her knees she let the hot water rush over every part of her body.

There she sat, weeping until morning.

* * *

Vegeta stood with his back to the door. He heard the shower run and he heard the girl get in. He closed his eyes. He knew that cry anywhere. He had heard it only days before. His own mother was crying just like that. Cradling the head of his father.

What had Frieza done to her? The fear in her eyes, how tightly she grabbed him. There was no faking that, she was really tormented. He guessed now she was probably attacked when they took her as a slave. He could only imagine the horror she had faced. She had lost everything and now she was left with this life? He could almost feel sorry for her. He was in that place a long time ago. He had wept, just like her after the horrors that had happened to him. After the initial shock of it all he had made a promise to himself that he would never be weak, he would avenge himself.

Now, he would avenge her too.

* * *

Bulma sat at the controls, staring out into the deep empty black nothing. They were at least two weeks from the milky way galaxy. She of course remembered most of her past now. The galaxy that had looked familiar to her was the galaxy she was from. The milky way.

She couldn't concentrate on anything, her mind was so numb. Vegeta had found some sedatives in the medical bay of the ship. She had taken them gladly, if only to make the graphic images stop. Vegeta had been very understanding in all of this. He had heard her crying, heard her screams and knew what to do. Had this happened to him too? Was he taken from his home and thrown into slavery. Had he been tortured and battered and bruised mind, body and soul? Was that why he was so distant, cold and angry?

She turned around and saw him on the floor. With one hand he was doing push ups, he had been training, fighting off invisible enemies all day. Was it day? She didn't know anymore. She had a blanket wrapped around her as she continued to look out the front window. Was Vegeta running from Frieza? He must be, Frieza had killed his race, what a monster! Would Frieza trace them back to the milky way? Was she bringing back the enemy, leading him back to her home.

How did she even know Vegeta wasn't one of them?

_No_ She thought.

He was a pawn in this saga just like she was. They had escaped far too easily. Something else bad was coming, she couldn't understand it now but she sensed something wasn't right.

* * *

Vegeta had been avoiding her as much as possible. She was going about her business cleaning up and cooking. He considered her one night at dinner and decided he would trust her. If Frieza meant her to be a trap he would deal with it when it arouse. He just simply couldn't see how she could be a threat. She was a broken woman, what could she do?

They had only brought training gear and armour with them. When she washed the clothes she had worn when they escaped she was in skin tight training clothes, boots and gloves. He could see her body for the first time, slender but supple in the important parts. Her breasts were very perky and full, they bounced brilliantly as she moved about. It was quite exciting at times. The ship was very cold, her nipples were almost constantly hard and of course she wasn't walking around turned on but it was still a nice sight to see. He would have loved to have reached out and felt them. Grabbed her waist and buried his face in them.

Vegeta shook his head. What was he thinking? She was a slave.

_Just like me_

Vegeta scoffed at himself. Space, it did crazy things to the mind.

* * *

**A/N: :)**


	4. 4 - Dare to come a little closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Ok, so re writing this story was a brilliant idea. The writer's block seems to be fading, so hopefully when this is finished I will be able to finally finish change!**

**I hope you are all enjoying the new version. I was pretty young when I wrote this so I hope it is more in-depth and flows a little more smoothly now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:  
_Dare to come a little closer_

Vegeta could smell the meat cooking from in the bathroom. He was soaking in the warm soft water after a long days training. He put his head back and took a deep breath so the aroma filled his senses. Yes, the woman wasn't a bad cook. She used the ingredients well. She always started to cook so the food was ready just at the moment Vegeta started to feel ravenous. Like she somehow knew he would want food at that precise moment, and not a second before.

The cargo ship had at least a year's supply of food stored away, and that was for the five person crew it was meant to hold. There was certainly plenty of food and plenty of hot water. Vegeta was almost content living on this ship with the slave girl. He neither had to put up with those complete and utter fools on Polar-sei nor did he have to complete the tedious missions Frieza so kindly appointed him. He was free to do as he pleased, although he had few options the woman left him in peace to train to his heart desired.

He could get use to this.

Vegeta slipped down so his head and face drifted into the water. He rubbed his face with the washer and came back up into the air. The water trickled down the crevasses off his well sculpted muscles; his hair was still standing like a brilliant black flame on top of his head despite it being wet. Vegeta stood up inside the bath and went to reach for a towel when he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed the towel and stepped out of the bath onto the matt. Walking over to the door he barely managed to get the towel wrapped around his waist as he flung it open.

Bulma's eyes widened and she jumped slightly as the steam from the bathroom billowed out and onto her face. Her eyes were drawn to the still wet, very exposed Prince. She looked down at the princes body, his abs were so sculpted and he was so fit that he had the ever sexy, well formed 'v' under his abs. The towel hung so low Bulma could make out the bulge that hung under the towel. She felt her cheek burn bright red but she just couldn't help herself. His body was so magnificent it was hard to pull her eyes away. Instead of looking up into the Princes eyes she held her arms up to her chest and she looked sideways.

She had spent the past few days cowering inside this ship from horrible memories and dreams. She had been so scared and so deeply ashamed she never thought she would again feel this emotion, she never thought she would ever be turned on again. But somehow this Prince had managed to do just that, without even trying. He was just simply gorgeous in his own right, strong and proud. She felt his gazed burn into her as she tried to pluck up the courage to speak. All she came to do was tell him the food was ready.

She heard Vegeta step out of the bathroom and move toward her. She felt his breath next to her ear as the steam from his still wet body licked around her skin like flames. She felt her body grow hot with desire. She didn't want to think anymore of anything but this feeling. After feeling so terrible it was like a ray of sunlight. The goosebumps on her skin were a welcome distraction from her problems.

Bulma felt his hand slide up the side of her neck as he wrapped his fingers into her hair; she lent her head into his hand as he moved his face closer to her neck.

Was he growling?

She felt his soft wet lips start to kiss up her exposed neck; he nibbled her ear as her breathing intensified. Vegeta felt her body respond to his touch as his free hand grabbed her hips and pulled her body into his. Just as Bulma slid her hand up to Vegeta's chest and pushed her hips up against his pelvis an alarming sound came from the front control room.

Vegeta let go of Bulma as she raced out of the room. Right behind her, he reached the controls as Bulma was looking down in horror.

"What is it?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma looked up at the prince and bit her lip. She knew something was going wrong with the ship. But she didn't know enough in-depth knowledge to be able to decipher it. Now as it flashed red in front of her it finally hit home. Flashing red symbol must be a universal sign.

"We're running out of fuel" Bulma said.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta walked off the ship as a huge gust of wind blew past them. They were both wearing big long hooded cloaks to disguise themselves from anyone who may recognise them. Vegeta had told Bulma that Frieza controlled many planets in this solar system. Even though there was no base around, it didn't mean that somebody here wouldn't see them and identify them. Frieza surely would have their faces plastered all over the bounty circuit by now, he would be insane not to. Bounty hunters were good at their jobs; they had an eye for picking out people who wanted to remain invisible. Vegeta growled as he thought of their luck.

Usually cargo ships were full with more than enough fuel, plus extra. Not this one however, it was like they were _meant_ to take this ship. Hiding the ship in a small valley with high mountains was a good idea, but if they were caught here it would mean the end. Vegeta walked ahead of Bulma, he had never been to this planet but had been to ones like it. They had little to bargain with and he was betting fuel was an expensive commodity. He couldn't even threaten anyone into giving him what he wanted in case he was recognised.

Bulma put her hand up to her cheek as she followed the Saiyan in front of her. He had just been kissing her as she pushed up against that amazing body of his. She was still red hot from their encounter but was secretly glad the ship had run out of fuel when it did, who knows what would have happened had they not been interrupted. She could be sprawled out on his bed…

_Stop that Bulma!_ She thought to herself as she looked up ahead.

They walked into a frenzied market. Strange aliens were shouting at each other, bargaining Bulma assumed. It wasn't so different from the markets on earth, another universal custom? They walked down toward what seemed like an equipment district for ships. There were stalls and stalls of parts, electronic boards and mechanical bits. Bulma looked around in awe. What a place to have stumbled upon? Were all the planets around here like this? Or had they made it to a planet that so happened to have exactly what they needed?

* * *

Vegeta sighed and started shouting once more at the merchant. He had been 'bargaining' all afternoon with little to no effect. They had no money, no valuable possession. Only tonnes and tonnes of food at their disposal. So did these people it would seem, no one was interested in their bland, long-life food.

Vegeta yelled and grabbed the merchants shirt pulling him toward the angry Saiyan. The merchant however would not budge, he didn't know who Vegeta was and didn't care. Giving up and defeated Vegeta pushed him backwards so he fell into his display, crashing all his products to the ground. They walked off as the merchant screamed after them.

Bulma didn't look back; she was trying to remain inconspicuous. Something it seemed, the prince had forgotten. Bulma looked up at him as if to ask why the offer hadn't worked.

"Stupid low-life-waste-of-space! Who does he think he is?" Vegeta fumed.

Bulma bit her lip, again trying to remain 'unseen'.

"That scum just kept going on about a switch, he only wanted a switch! Arrghh!" Vegeta yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

Bulma stopped dead in her tracks; she put her hand into the pocket of the cloak she was wearing and grabbed what she had gone in there for, right before they left the ship she had been down to the engine to see if there was any spare fuel laying around. She found a spare part to the engine she thought would be useful later on. She took it to later put it with a stash of other components she wouldn't be able to make do without in case of an emergency so she kept them in a safe place. Her eyes lit up as Vegeta swung around annoyed. He was about to yell at her as she turned tail and ran back the way they had just come from.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled and ran after her.

* * *

Bulma stretched out her arms and raised them to the roof as her muscles tensed from the stretch. She had given the engine a once over before they left. She wanted to make sure they would reach the milky way without any other problems. Working on it gave her joy, it put her mind at easy and she didn't have to think. It all just came so naturally to her. She flowed with this ship like water in a riverbed. She smiled as she looked at the old ship.

"Not long now old gal!" She smiled.

She would see her family soon, she would be with them again and she would escape this nightmare she had been living.

What would Vegeta do when they arrived? He wasn't a social type, he enjoyed being on his own. Would he settle in somewhere, or would he continue on? Where would he go though, his home planet had been destroyed.

_He must want revenge _Bulma thought to herself.

It suddenly dawned on her, the reason he had been training for so many hours every day. He was planning to seek revenge! On his own? To seek revenge an entire universe full of Frieza's men? How could he do it on his own?

Her mind raced over Goku, he was a warrior too. He had saved them many times over the years. He was a strong, intelligent person. He had caused some of the trouble on occasion, like that time he turned into that giant ape!

Bulma's pupils shrunk almost to nothing as a realisation swamped over her entire body.

"Goku has a tail… Like… Like Vegeta…" She whispered to herself.

She brought her hands up to her mouth as she was afraid to say anymore.

"What did you just say?" Vegeta suddenly asked from behind her.

Bulma yelped and jumped back. How long has he been there watching her?

"I..I" She stammered.

"Who has a tail?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Bulma closed her mouth and shook her head. She tried to act as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You mean to tell me there is a Saiyan on your planet? But how, how are you still alive? Why didn't they destroy you?" Vegeta asked.

"What do you mean destroy! Goku would never…" Bulma started to say but quickly stopped again.

Vegeta chuckled as she stopped herself from talking again.

"And you know him? My, what a coincidence…" Vegeta said his face losing the wicked grin he had.

So Frieza had sent him a woman from earth, a woman that knew a Saiyan. A Saiyan who had not completed his mission to purge the planet he was sent to.

Yes, this did smell like a trap once again. Was this why Frieza had given the girl to him?

"Vegeta, he isn't like you. I'm not sure he is a Saiyan" Bulma tried to convince him.

"Tell me woman, has he ever transformed? Into a huge ape and destroyed cities?" Vegeta quickly asked.

Bulma looked down at the floor. So Goku was a Saiyan, how could this be? How could it be that she would end up here with Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. What was going on?

"Yes" She whispered.

Vegeta clenched his fists. So he was a Saiyan. Vegeta had to find him, it may be the only way at saving their race. If he had gone undetected this whole time on earth than maybe Vegeta could hide there for a time too, to collect information and devise a plan of action.

"Tell me something woman, does this Saiyan fight? Is he strong?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, very. He has saved us many times. He is the earth's strongest warrior" She said smiling.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away from her in thought again. This may just work after all, but he may well be flying straight into Frieza's trap. But he had to meet this Saiyan; it could be his only choice. Vegeta turned around and started to walk out. Bulma watched him as he left.

Had she done the right thing, telling the Prince about Goku? It wasn't like she had meant to. She should learn to keep things to herself like she had been doing this whole time. She felt like such an idiot!

Maybe she was bringing them all into this game. Her parents, her friends and Goku may all be in danger.

"Woman?" Vegeta asked bringing Bulma out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him. Vegeta had turned back around and was looking at her once more.

"What is your name?" He asked softly.

"It's Bulma" She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	5. 5 - My heart pumps in anticipation

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: This chapter gets a little hot and steamy as our pair continue their journey to earth.  
**

**Thank you again for the reviews, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
_My heart pumps in anticipation _

Frieza sipped on his glass of wine as a young scout stood before him, the young man was shaking with extreme terror. Being brought before the mighty tyrant with news of anything was never a task you wanted to be a part of. You just never knew when he would snap and blast you into oblivion.

"Lord Frieza, Vegeta and the slave woman's ship has been spotted in the 4H sector of the merchant galaxy…" He informed his ruler with a slight stutter.

"Excellent work" Frieza smirked.

The scout watched in anticipation. He had brought good information, would he be let off to continue his insignificant life? Zarbon sighed.

"You may leave now!" He groaned in annoyance.

The scout bowed quickly and turned on his heels. Trying not to run out of the tyrants chambers he managed to get to the door and place his hand on the door handle. Just as he let a sigh out a blinding flash hit straight through the chest. He starred down at the hole in his chest. Had he not just brought good news? The last bit of air escaped his lips as his body dropped to the floor. Frieza laughed softly from his throne. Dodorian looked to him confused, had the scout not told him what he wanted to hear?

"I couldn't stand the smell of fear coming from him, disgusting!" Frieza laughed.

"Lord Frieza should we send the ships?" Dodorian asked, probing the situation.

"Dodorian, that won't be necessary" Frieza cackled.

"They might get away master Frieza…" Zarbon added.

"That is true, but they won't get very far, at least Vegeta won't" Frieza smiled.

Oh how brilliant his mind could be. He had just loved planning out this little plot to destroy the annoying Prince and his pitiful race. Every little detail had been planned out, even down to the creature they had captured and presented to the Prince. She had been a fine specimen, one the Prince would have a hard time resisting. It was such a delicious plan that Frieza just couldn't help himself any longer, he must share his brilliance!

"Let me explain it to you, Vegeta has long wanted to return to his planet Vegeta-sei. Even if his father sold him to me as a no-good slave! Saiyans are low life scum by all accounts, but they are still not to be underestimated. The King was getting to close to other neighbouring nations for my liking. The monkey king may have been planning a mutiny, so I hatch a plan to be rid of the royal Saiyan menaces forever" Frieza explained.

"Why not just kill them and be done with it?" Zarbon questioned.

"Well Zarbon, my life can be dull at times and playing with the puppets I control is a favourite pastime of mine. Plus I couldn't have these neighbouring nations on my back, together they could cause a pain in my side. I may have to even deal with them myself. You know how much I hate getting my hands dirty Zarbon" Frieza huffed.

Zarbon smiled, knowing full well his master hated dirty work.

"So I thought of a plan that would wipe both of the royalty rats out, and keep my hands dry and clean at the same time" Frieza chuckled at his own brilliance.

"The animosity between father and son has been at breaking point for many years, poor little Vegeta was so upset daddy sold him to the big bad Frieza, the old fool of course hated me for pressuring him to donate his only son to my cause. Both would have been desperate for a reunion!" Frieza continued to laugh.

"Of course our little Prince would go running home if daddy summoned him. But what to do if upon his return he found my forces had wiped out his beloved race? The proud Prince would see fire and hatred and he would of course sensing his own demise, run! So he could later come back and destroy me" Frieza explained.

"Vegeta has been a painful thorn in my side for quite sometime now, too calculating. I taught him too well. My own mistake of course. But how to dispose of him? And then it hit me… What does Vegeta crave more then anything under that cold arrogant exterior?" Frieza asked the room.

"Power?" Asked Zarbon.

"No, Love! That stupid monkey craves the closeness of his old comrades, his race, the comfort of his mother. I had been teaching him to be cold and distant through endless beatings and painful, humiliating missions. But he could never let go of the softer side of himself, he locked it deep inside. He has long hid it from us. I could always see it lurking under that cold smirk. Our little Prince just wants to be loved. So I gave that to him and it will be his downfall!" Frieza told them with certainty.

"The girl?" Dodorian asked.

"That's right my pink friend, the girl, before we gave her to him we, how shall I put it. We fixed her up" Frieza offered.

"Oh my lord Frieza! How cunning and utterly, beautifully tragic!" Zarbon guessed straight away.

"Fixed? How?" Dodorian questioned still not sure.

"Poison my dear fellow, poison. She is laced with it. One kiss to those sweet lush lips and three days later, suddenly it will reach his heart and kill him!" Frieza burst into a crazed laughter.

* * *

Vegeta had been antagonising over what to do. His race ,his father had been eliminated. As much as he hated him Vegeta knew without him the remaining survivors of his race would not last long. If they had escaped from Vegeta-sei they would need a leader.

Here was Vegeta running in the total opposite direction. He had always been a calculating warrior. If he had learnt anything from Frieza it was how to best your opponent in strength and cunning. Now he had to put what he had learnt to the test, from the very being who taught it to him. He had to get to earth, use the earth woman to convince this Goku to come back with him and rally the rest of the Saiyan race. They must survive, and he must defeat the ugly monster called Frieza.

Vegeta growled. This was not what he had planned, he wanted to over-throw the tyrant in a merciless battle. To truly test himself. Now he was stuck on this god forsaken ship with the blue eyed creature.

His mind flicked to her. He had her in his arms only a week ago, her small, smooth little body had felt hot up against his own flesh.

It had been many months since he had been with a woman, it wasn't usually something that he felt a strong desire for. He usually had a woman on a whim. When one presented herself that peaked his interest he usually took her then and there. He didn't usually ponder on the need for a release very often. On long missions sometimes it crossed his mind. But he was usually able to take care of it himself.

This woman stoked a fire in him he couldn't put out. She was a horrible distraction, some days he couldn't be near her. The mere scent of her made him want to growl and devour her. His training gear had no give what so ever, it would reveal his predicament to her. some days he would hide away in his room trying desperately to rid himself of his hard 'disposition'.

Bulma was also becoming more and more complacent with him. She no longer viewed herself as a slave. In spite of Vegeta's demands she began doing less and less cleaning and cooking for him. Vegeta needed her for the time being so the power had shifted more in her favour. Vegeta had still tried to intimidate her with his powerful presence and body. But every time the Prince intimidated her into submission, the very scent of her terror made him hard. The way her body submitted to him but her eyes flashed with defiance and a fire burning so bright it made him recoil from her in fear that he couldn't help but take it further.

He could tell Bulma couldn't understand why he retreated when he had her on the back foot. She was intelligent though, she would find out soon enough, not to mention that time he had given in a little to the temptation and tasted her skin. Such close proximity to her was slowly driving him a point of not return. He was contemplating what to do, how to avoid the blue haired woman until the reached earth.

He sighed and lent back on his bed, his arms folded at the back as his head.

He had nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

Bulma stretched up towards the ceiling. She was getting the hand of this ships computer system now. She was going through all the data codes. It was amazing the information she had learnt. Bulma would take back all this information and put it to good use in a new spaceship. The navigation systems had been broken in the little space pod Vegeta now identified at the pod Goku would have been sent in when he was a baby. So Bulma and her father had not had much information on the stars, galaxies and planets other than what Humans had already discovered. With all this new data they could be so much more prepared the next time she headed into space. She wouldn't go this time without Goku and the guys. Now she had found out there were bad guys out here. Bulma would love to see how Frieza's men measured up to Goku!

Rubbing her eyes Bulma leant back in her chair. She looked up outside the ships front window. The emptiness of space usually got to her, she felt so lonely out here. All this work had filled the hole somewhat. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Of course being in the same ship as the rugged Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans made life a little more interesting. She had become somewhat more comfortable around him. He was less frightening now that he needed her, also since she had claimed back her memories and really since she learnt he wasn't such a big bad wolf underneath all the roughness. He was trying mercifully to reclaim back the master, slave thing they had going on. Even Vegeta couldn't justify how she had become enslaved. He himself had been a slave to Frieza. She just knew his heart wasn't in it. It didn't stop him from trying to dominate the situation though when they disagreed or when she she 'disobeyed' him. Strangely every time he had won her over with intimidation he recoiled from her.

She couldn't quite understand it. He had her backed into a corner many times but never actually went through with anything. She was starting to doubt he was this big, mean tough guy he pronounce to be. Was he afraid to hurt her?

Bulma's minded wondered to that night he grabbed her in his strong arms, kissed her neck and pressed that divine body up against her. She felt completely melted by him at that point. Had the ship not run out of fuel she blushed to think of what may have happened.

Bulma let out a little whimper as her mind completely filled with the excited possibilities. Her face flushed as her breathing increased. Being alone for so long, she couldn't help but be excited by the strong, ravenous Prince's body. She imagined his hand trailing down and up her naked body. His free, strong hand grasping at a fist full of her hair. She would totally submit to him if he had her in a hold of passion. His fingers flicked across her nipples and squeezed her full breasts.

These thoughts were too much for her, she needed a release from the tension. Bulma pulled at her black tights waist band. Slipping her cold hand into her underwear she little out a tiny yelp as her cold touch reached her hot skin inside.

She began to rub softly over her opening as she imagined Vegeta's lips in the very same spot. She knew he would eat her up hungrily. She slipped in her middle finger and sighed as the pleasure from the thoughts made her body shake. This wouldn't take her long, she was so wound up that her body begged her for the end result. Her mind however wanted more, she felt ecstasy of the thought of the Prince filling her up with his fingers and kissing her womanhood until she quivered in pleasure.

Bulma was gasping louder as she felt her legs shake.

* * *

Vegeta had stopped in mid stride. The vision in front of him swept over him like a wave. The pure passion of the scene before him hit his body hard, it made him instantly hard. Never mind that he had been having this exact dream every sleeping second for the past week. He started to growl, she must have heard it because she stopped pleasuring her self and turned around to look at him.

"Ve..Vegeta" she whimpered.

He was in front of her in a millisecond. He picked her up by the waist and dumped her on the ships control dash. Bulma let out a shocked cry as her head hit the glass. She went to grab her head and yell at the Prince for hurting her. But Vegeta had other plans, he grabbed her black tights, each hand grabbed a big bunch of material. He reduced them to a bunch of rags in seconds on the floor beneath them.

"Oh my god..." Bulma moaned.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around the handsome Prince's neck. He leaned into her willingly. Bulma closed her eyes and kissed just beneath his lips softly, every molecule in her body was begging him to kiss her back. Vegeta played with her, kissing down her neck again. Moans escaping her mouth only encouraged him to continue to tease her.

Vegeta pushed her legs apart and pulled her hips toward his own so she was wrapped around his body. Pushing his hard bulge against her wet panties, Vegeta kissed up to Bulma's chin. He slowly moved his lips to meet her own. He stopped there waiting for her to open her eyes, he breathed hard against her lips. Curiously Bulma opened her eyes slowly, she was met with the Prince's signature smirk. He was so gorgeous here in this moment, Bulma couldn't resist that strong face, that rockin' body, that jet black hair. She ran her hand up through his flame-like hair. It was so smooth but so thick. She softly scratched his scalp and it made the Prince groan and shiver. Bulma smirked and the Prince began to kiss her hard. Both their bodies pressed hard against each other, wanting to get closer still, feeling each others need. Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta completely and squeezed him closer. She bucked her hips forward and backward. Vegeta growled and pushed his wet tongue into Bulma's mouth, she met him with an equally insatiable need.

Every fear, every torment and worry Bulma had washed away when he kissed her. The feeling of his hard, hot body up against her was so divine. She wanted him more than anything, these rippling waves of pure pleasure, of excitement and an animalistic need for him to be inside her clawed at her consciousness. She breathed harder and groaned louder as their kiss became more desperate. Vegeta's tail wrapped around her thigh and softly squeezed. Bulma clawed at his training top, he happily obliged in removing it for her as he broke their kiss. She ripped and tore at it as he pulled it up over his head. Vegeta grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forehead to his own and looked into her eyes.

"Dirty girl" He whispered and smiled.

"Fuck me" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta growled deeply, gods he was going to annihilate her here on this dashboard. He grabbed the tight training shirt she had on and pulled it straight from her milky smooth chest. Her perky full breast bounced free and Bulma threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as the Prince sucked and nibbled at her nipples. He grabbed each breast in his hands and pulled and squeezed at them.

Bulma grabbed handfuls of his hair as he kissed down her stomach and navel. He stopped at the elastic of her panties. Kissing the sensitive spot as he slowly removed the tiny piece of clothing between him and her wetness. Bulma let out a little squeal as his fingers explored her wet opening. Vegeta encouraged on by her groans and shouts started to lick down to her clit. She reached up with one hand and put her hand through her own hair.

"Uhh, god!" She moaned.

Vegeta licked around her swollen lips as he started to pound his fingers in and out of her tight wet opening. Bulma ground her hips onto his fingers, pleading him to enter her more. Vegeta couldn't take much more of this, he was going to have to take her soon. His member begged to fill up her wetness.

Vegeta stood up and made sure Bulma saw him lick and suck at his wet fingers that had just been blasting her. Bulma licked her lips and to his surprise pushed him back and jumped off the counter. Vegeta watched her get down on her knees, completely naked now in front of him. She pushed her palm over the tip of his penis and he groaned. She pushed her hand down to the base and began licking all around the tip. Vegeta threw his head back as his tip became wet. Bulma lapped up his pre-wetness hungrily. She felt his sack tighten with every touch. He was so hard she barely could fit his tip inside her mouth. Bulma wrapped her lips around him and pushed most of his length inside her mouth, Vegeta began buckling at the knees and her wet mouth encased him. He grabbed at her arms and pulled her up.

Bulma barely had time to realise he had pulled her up to stand before he spun her around and bent her over the dash. Bulma let out a womanly moan as he arms bashed against the console. Vegeta rubbed his hardness up against her.

"Vegeta" she cried out as he grabbed her hips.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh no, why did you stop there! :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. 6 - If it's worth saving me

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: The last chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6:  
_if it's worth saving me_

Bulma's eye slowly opened. She reached beside her, she felt nothing. She sat up quickly trying desperately trying to remember the last thing that happened before she feel asleep. Images of Vegeta hot and naked above her come flooding back, she blushed harshly and grabbed the sheets pulling them right up to under her chin. That's right, she had been taken by Vegeta. Taken, well that was one way to put it.

Thoughts of home came now as a gut wrenching feeling began to settle in. Yamcha...

She had slept with Vegeta when she had been with Yamcha. She hadn't seen Yamcha in many many months, or had it been a year? She couldn't even remember now. That had a huge fight before she had left for space. He didn't want her to go, he wanted her to settle down and have kids with him. He wanted her to stop with her stupid adventures. Bulma hit the covers with her fists. Life just sucked sometimes.

She looked around the room, she was in the captains quarters where Vegeta slept. He wasn't in the room. He was most likely out training, most likely avoiding her. She resolved to do the same, as she stepped out of bed she started searching for any article of clothing the Prince hadn't ripped from her last night. She managed to find some training gear in a draw. Quickly dressing herself she left the small room that smelt strongly of passion.

* * *

three days had passed as Bulma cracked her neck from side to side. She sighed and stretched in her usual fashion. She had been tinkering away at the ships motor for the past 6 hours. They had a slight oil leak that she decided to repair. Anything to get her away from the Prince. It was safe to say the mood had gotten awkward. Very awkward.

Vegeta did nothing but train. Bulma felt as if he was almost ashamed of showing her any sort of feelings, passionate lust or otherwise. Bulma had no problem with the no talking policy that seemed to be enforced at the moment. She couldn't wait to get home, the closer they got the more she missed everyone. She decided she would throw a massive party when they returned.

They? Did she mean Vegeta in her thoughts? Would she offer him a place to stay. What would happen to him once they reached earth?

Bulma looked around, It must be getting late her stomach was on a tight schedule, without she would never know when to eat or not. It could have been the middle of the day, you just didn't know in space. It always dark and cold. It was starting to get to her. She stood up and decided to go and get something to eat. It would pass another hour until she was tired enough to sleep. She was trying to sleep the time away until they reached home. If she wasn't careful she would get fat in this routine.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly on mount Paozu. Goku smiled and turned around. Chichi was busy hanging out the washing and she had finally let Gohan out to play in the fresh air. A break from his study was a very rare occurrence, so Goku was making the most of it while Chichi seemed to be in a good mood.

"Over here Gohan!" He yelled waving his arms.

Gohan came running, tied to his waist was a rope that attached a pallet with piles of rocks on it. Goku smiled at the site.

"Goku, what are you doing?" Chichi raged at the sight of her son being made to pull stones.

Gohan was quite enjoying the exercise Goku noticed, he knew however after hearing the tone in Chichi's voice that it wouldn't last long.

"Come on Chichi, he is enjoying himself, see?" Goku tried.

"Goku that isn't funny! I agreed to let Gohan play not train, he could hurt himself!" Chichi fumed.

"But Chichi! Come on!" Goku whined.

"Goku… I mean it! He is just a little boy, he can't even talk yet and you're already training him" Chichi tried to reason.

Goku sighed.

* * *

Bulma walked through to the kitchen, the only time Vegeta spoke with her in the past few days was about food. He would hear her soon and come in to see if the food was ready to be eaten. She looked through the fridge and the dry stock of food they had left. There was all kinds of dried meat, she sighed. Nothing was really jumping out at her.

Speaking of jumping, where was Vegeta? The thought was too tempting not to be curious about. She closed the fridge and walked out into the main area where the ships controls were. She looked around and didn't see the Prince, or hear him for that matter. Just as she was about to call out she heard a soft moan, a painful moan.

Had he hurt himself training? She walked around the corner to where the controls of the ship were situated. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene before her.

There was Vegeta, face down on the floor, not moving. Her heart began to quicken. He had never passed out before. Maybe something was wrong? She started to breath hard as her mind rolled over every horrible scenario. Why was he on the floor, what was wrong with him?

"Vegeta!" she yelled and ran over to him.

She skidded on the floor and dropped to her knees, the impact made her whimper but she ignored the pain. She tried to roll him over, he was so strong and hard that he had gone so stiff. That was not a good sign! She managed to roll him on his back as she grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him wildly.

"Wake up! What's wrong with you?!" She could feel her body begin to shake.

The prince lay motionless. He wasn't reacting to her at all. She couldn't even see him breathing.

_Motionless? He isn't breathing...Right!_

Bulma laid the prince's body down flat and began to give him CPR. She thumped on his chest counting to herself. Paused and breathed into his mouth pushing the precious oxygen into his lungs and inflating them. She continued to do it while her eyes flooded with tears, overflowing down her cheeks and spilling onto the Prince's chest. He wasn't waking up. What was wrong?

"Vegeta!" she whimpered as she kept trying to save the Prince.

* * *

Goku smiled and walked over to Gohan.

"Alright son I guess 'play time' is over, lets get this off of you" Goku smiled warmly at his son.

"Dad! Daaaaad!" Gohan shouted at his father.

"You know your mother. She wants you wrapped up in a little bubble" Goku explained untying his son.

He reached over and started to loosen the knots in the rope. Goku's senses were suddenly prickling him. Something had come into his range.

_What's this… feeling?_

Goku suddenly shot his attention to the sky. Something was coming.

Someone was coming he could feel two ki's in a ship.

* * *

Bulma tried widely to bring life back into Vegeta. Her efforts seemed to be in vain. Suddenly the computers start firing warning signs. Flashing red. Bulma who had not being paining any attention finally looked up.

"What now you useless piece of junk!?" she screamed at the ship that had been a pain in her side this whole trip.

Looking up at the computer it was showing they had entered a planet atmosphere and were being dragged in by its gravity. It was warning her for imminent impact, to strap herself in and prepare for a very rough landing.

"Oh shit!" She screamed.

Bulma got up to her feet. She winced again at her knees. She had definitely done some damage there. She looked out the front window of the space ship. She sighed in frustration, how could she have not known they were here already? Hadn't she been paying attention? There in front of her. Was a blue and green planet. Her green and blue planet.

Earth.

* * *

Goku stood up and put his hand up to shade his eyes. He couldn't tell who it was; Or if they were friendly or not. He looked back over at Chichi.

"Get Gohan inside Chichi" Goku said.

"Goku? What... What's wrong?" Chichi asked picking up on his worried aura.

"Please Chichi just do as I ask…" Goku said again trying to keep the tension out of his voice.

"Dad…" Gohan whispered as his mother lead him inside.

* * *

Bulma tried valiantly to revive the Prince who had not made any kind of sound, no movement, nothing. She stopped giving him CPR and fell onto his chest, why had this happened? What was wrong with him? She looked up at his face. He hadn't been breathing for several minutes now. She knew that wasn't good, his organs needed oxygen. If he had breathed as she did, it was a reason.

It started to hit her. The man she had known and lived with for months now.

He was…

He was _**dead**_.

She stood up still looking at the Princes lifeless body on the floor. She had stopped crying, only as she felt there was nothing left in her. A deeper sorrow had flooded her thoughts now. What the hell was going on!

She started to shake her head violently.

"No! What the hell is going on!" She screamed.

"_Prepare for landing"_ Came a voice from the control panels.

"What? No, shit! "Bulma yelled as the spaceship started to simulate its landing protocols.

Bulma with no time to think hit the deck, grabbing onto Vegeta's body once more as the space ship collided with the ground. Bulma screamed as there bodies were thrown about the ships interior.

* * *

Goku stood and watched the ship getting closer and closer in view. It definitely was not an earth craft from his knowledge. But what was this he was sensing? This familiar person, and someone else.

"What is going on?" Goku whispered as the ship was now in plain view, heading straight for the hills just beside their home.

Goku tried again to pick up who it was inside the ship. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He exhaled and locked onto their ki.

_Got it!... Bulma!_

Goku lifted off and flew toward the ship as it hit the ground.

* * *

"Bulma!" Goku shouted Throwing the door of the ship to his side.

It smashed on the ground as he keep sifting through the ship. There was so much wreckage! The state the ship was in, how could anyone survive that?

"Bulma!" He shouted again.

"Mmm… Uhh" Bulma moaned trying to shift a sheet of metal off of her body.

"Bulma…" Goku sighed with relief.

He helped her out of the debris that covered her. She sat up as his big arms held her steady. She watched as Goku's worried face started to take form in her vision. Her heart melted at the sight of him. She was alive, she was here, home.

"What… happened?!" Was all Goku could manage to say to his life long friend.

"Goku…" She said looking up at him.

Her big blue eyes filled with tears again.

"Bulma…" He said trying to soothe her.

Bulma's thoughts ran to Vegeta, to her effort to revive him. To his lifeless body in her arms. His handsome face no longer hot with life. No smirk, scowl or frown. His dark eyes were closed and empty.

"He's dead!" She whimpered and drove her face into her hands.

"Who? Who is dead Bulma?" Goku asked confused.

Bulma put her hands down on her lap and looked to her right.

"Vegeta…" She whispered.

Goku could see him now. A man, he looked human, but Goku couldn't be sure. He got up and walked over to the some what hidden body. He started to move metal and debris from the body. It was then he saw it. Vegeta's tail.

_A tail…_

Goku stood up and looked over at Bulma. She couldn't take it, the look in his eye. She knew it. Vegeta was dead.

"Vegeta…" She whispered.

"Bulma…" Goku started.

She shook her head. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to accept it. He had been her only companion, she had started to grow fond of him in the end. Even liked him. No, she couldn't deny it. She loved him and now he was gone as quickly as he flew into her life.

"Bulma… he isn't dead, he's still alive…" Goku said with a small smile as he sensed the Prince's faint ki.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the revised 'Gift', thank you all for the comments. Hopefully I can now write 'Change' again. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
